


Sharing Warmth

by Serazimei



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Sharing Body Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Lambert is cold. So is Jaskier. Together they decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Sharing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get around to writing much. Head is empty. So here have some mindless winter fluff.

Lambert hated winters. Even the ones he spend at Kaer Morhen. Fuck that _especially_ the ones he spend at Kaer Morhen. Whoever thought building a giant ass fortress up in the coldest ass region of this entire godforsaken continent had been a madman. Or mad woman, given how many nutty sorceresses were out there.

Sure seeing his brothers again was nice. And Vesemir was at least a decent cook even if his lectures were annoying. But Lambert had debated several times if they were worth the trouble of spending months holed up in a freezing keep. The only thing that had kept him from never coming back was the fact that winter didn’t only come to the Blue Mountains. And at least in the old Witchers Keep he had a room of his own and an assortment of heavy blankets to make the nights bearable.

This time he might need to share those if they wanted their newest guest to survive until spring, though. Lambert stared at the dandy Geralt had half carried into the great hall. He had a good build, was about as tall as Geralt himself, but he was still unmistakenly human.

He was also shaking apart in Geralts arms and pretty much reaching for the fire Lambert had already settled in front of.

"Spot's taken." Lambert growled without much heat behind it. He even scooted to the side a little, gracious host as he was.

Geralt grumbled at him as he dumped his squirming cargo down on the furs beside Lambert.

"Where's Vesemir?"

"Hello to you too asshole. Dunno, asleep somewhere. Or in the kitchen. But if he's not here yet he's probably asleep."

"Hm. Make sure Jaskier doesn't fall into the fire. I'll be right back. And Lambert? It's good to see you."

Lambert swatted at the hand that tried to touch his shoulder, scowl deepening as he watched his brother disappear. Glancing to his side he found two bright blue orbs staring back at him from within a flushed face.

"Not the first impression I wanted to make." The human under the bundle of cloth said and stretched out his hand. "I'm Jaskier the Bard. It's nice to meet you, Lambert."

"Get your cold paws away from my person."

Jaskier laughed and stuck his hand close to the flames instead. "Reasonable."

Lambert didn't understand why Geralt deemed it neccessary to drag a poor human to the most human unfriendly place on the continent, but he soon found that he hated the White Wolfs decision.

As the weeks went by and the days got ever colder Lambert took up his usualy spot in front of the biggest fire in the keep, huddled under all the blankets he could find. He only left his nest when he absolutely had to, which was more often than he liked. And whenever he so much as twitched away from it the bard would be there, ready to take his spot.

"I'm just keeping it warm for you!" the fucker defended his nest stealing habit.

But Lambert knew better. Jaskier was hard to get out from under the mounds of blankets once he had buried himself under them. His complains got louder by the day and Lambert always got furious glares from the others whenever he dragged the bard out from the nest and shooed him off. Yes Lambert saw a battle strategy when he was being confronted with one. Jaskier was trying to take over his space. And he'd be damned if he let a human invade his one place of warmth.

Lambert frowned at Geralts and Eskels disapproving looks when he once more pulled the bard out of his blanket fort and shoved him firmly away from the fireplace. It wasn't his responsibility to keep the human warm. He was Geralts guest and seemingly had made fast friends with Eskel. They could take care of them.

But whenever he brought his very sound, logical arguement up they just shrugged.

"You make the best nests." Eskel would say.

"He likes your company more." Geralt would growl, sounding pretty butthurt about that fact.

Lambert doubted the second one. Jaskier was basically making heart eyes at the White Wolf. He sure as hell had declared his everlasting love to the whole wide world already. Only Geralt was as thick as a wolfs hide in winter and was too caught up in his self loathing to notice.

It was disgusting.

A knock on his door made him pull one of the blankets over his head with a groan. The scent of lavender, underlined with the salty musk of sweat told him that it was the pest of a human that stood in front of it long before Jaskier spoke.

"Lambert? Can I come in?"

"It's night, go to sleep."

"It's cold, though."

"No shit."

"You have all the blankets."

Lambert tightened his hold on all the furs he had wrapped around himself. Fuck his nose felt like it would fall off soon.

"Not true. Go to Geralt or Eskel. They'll keep you warm."

"They're cold, too." Jaskier whined. "And they don't have nearly enough blankets! Can't we share the heat? Please? I feel like my balls are about to fall off. That or my toes. Maybe both. And next would be my fingers. I can't play the lute without my fingers, Lambert! And I wouldn't have any toes left to try and train myself to play with my feet!"

"For fucks sake... Get in here already." He wouldn't hear the end of it if he let Jaskier freeze out there. And hey, maybe he could get a rise out of Geralt while he was at it.

Jaskier didn't need to be told twice. He slipped into the room like a shadow and rushed toward Lambert. Icy air hit him as Jaskier peeled away the layers of fur and cloth to press into Lambert.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Jaskier wound his arms around Lamberts torso and jammed his nose into the crook of Lamberts neck. He cursed at the contact while Jaskier made a happy noise, clinging ever tighter and rubbing up against him.

"Sharing body heat."

"You're cuddling me."

Jaskier laughed into his shoulder and well, yeah okay, that felt kinda nice. And it was getting warmer now, just a little.

Hm.

Jaskier had started humming, leaning more and more into Lambert until he got the hint and laid back. His arms were awkwardly squashed to his sides by the tightly wound cocoon, so he slid them up until they were encircling Jaskier. Tentatively he pressed them down a little, feeling the weight of another living being on top of him.

Jaskiers humming send pleasant vibrations through his chest and the gentle pitter patter of his heart beating wild and free alongside Lamberts own slow and steady drum had it's own kind of appeal to it.

Daring to go further Lambert ducked his head until his nose was surrounded by fluffy brown hair. Who knew that was the remedy for cold noses? It didn't take long for him to fall asleep after that.

The next day Jaskier sat down beside Lamberts usual nest in the great hall and he only needed to throw Lambert some hesitant glances for him to open the blankets. With a happy noise Jaskier burrowed under the covers and into Lamberts arms, immediately clinging to him like an octopus.

And it continued to stay nice. It was warmer and for some reason soothed his nerves whenever his temper flared up. Soon they spend most of their time huddled together in front of one fire or another.

It got to a point that Lambert begrudgingly admitted that bringing the bard to Kaer Morhen had been a good idea. Only in his head, of course. Geralt, star pupil of the wolf school, didn't need his ego blown up even more.

They were dozing now too, as they were wont to do when nothing pressing lured them out of their cocoon of warmth. Lambert didn't as much as shift when footsteps drew close to their spot, even let out what could have been interpreted as a purr when someone stoked the fire for them. A new burst of heat crawled over the cuddling pair tightening the pleasant haze in Lamberts mind.

And then there was a hand, tugging at their furs. Lamberts eyes snapped open to glare at Eskel, who was crouching beside them.

"Fuck off." Lambert growled, tightening his hold on the bard in his arms, who had awoken and was blinking blearily up at them.

"But Lambert, it's cold." To proof his point Eskel stuck a hand out and brushed icy knuckles over Lamberts cheek.

Lambert hissed and drew back as fast as he could, hiding his face in Jaskiers locks. "Go sit by the fire then."

"But sharing body heat would be so much more effective."

"I'm already busy sharing mine."

"Lambert come on."

"No if the system isn't broken don't fix it."

"But you could always add more of a good thing."

Their staring match was broken by Jaskiers wiggling, which dislodged some of the blankets. "Lambeeert, more bodies, more warmth." Jaskier whined, already making grabby hands for Eskel.

Lambert huffed. "You're a menace."

Relenting Lambert let Eskel climb into the cocoon and soon enough there were three people dozing peacefully in front of the fire.

They woke to Geralt standing over them, smiling fondly. "You stole my bard." He stated, but didn't seem especially mad about it.

"He stole us." Eskel corrected.

"Hm." The smile pulled into a smirk when Geralt saw Jaskier wink at him. He held up his hands for them to see. "I brought more blankets and pillows."

Lambert groaned. "Get in here then. But I'm not moving."


End file.
